Separation
by Skitty 2004
Summary: Kairi was always eager to hear about other peoples dreams. Good or bad, long or short, she loved it. Kairi wished she didnt hear this one though... the truth hurt, after all. [during KH1][oneshot]


**_/- _Separation _-/_**

_Knock knock_

Kairi was tempted to call out "who's there" as she heard someone knock on the door of the Small House. She didn't though and continued lying on the small bed that was pushed into the far corner and the person outside called,

"Kairi., can I come in?"

The vermillion haired girl felt a smile form on her face, growing wider with almost each passing second. The one who knocked was _Sora_. Kairi sat up on the bed and without waiting for an answer, Sora walked in.

"Hi, Kairi! I just felt like visiting before I have to go. Cid's already fixed up the gummi ship but I just wanted to say goodbye one last time."

Kairi's smile faded slowly and she felt her insides churn for a few seconds as she was reminded of Sora leaving. She was supposed to just wait here and hope that Sora wasn't about to get himself killed. "So you just came to say goodbye?"

"Well…" Sora's gaze shifted to the ground. "I've… been thinking about this dream I had right before all this started and you used to be good at figuring out what all my other dreams meant, so I was wondering if you could help with this one."

The girl's pulse quickened in excitement. Trying to keep her excitement under control, she tilted her head to the side curiously and asked, "What was it about?"

Sora slowly sat down onto the floor which he had almost been staring holes into moments ago and looked back up at her. "I'm not completely sure." He looked back down at the floor. "There's only one part that I really can't figure out. Or at least that I'm not sure that I'm right about. You see, what happened in my dream was that I was standing on the shore of the ocean and Riku was in the ocean with his back turned to me. Then Riku turned around and looked at me and a huge wave started rising up above him. He held out his hand and I ran into the water to reach him but I couldn't get there before the wave went over us. I think the water had gotten deeper as the dream went on because after the wave washed over us we were still standing upright. Riku seemed to be staying where he was, or maybe even being pushed further back, still holding out his hand, but I kept being pushed to the shore from the currents from the wave and I was still trying to reach his hand." He looked up at Kairi. "That's what happened during the dream. Here's what happened the day the darkness took the islands… I saw Riku and he was telling me how I shouldn't be afraid of the darkness and things like that. Then darkness started rising up around our feet and he held out his hand but I couldn't grasp it. I was just barely too far away. It was probably even less than an inch… And then everything disappeared and all I could see was darkness… But everything else that happened that day is completely unimportant concerning the dream." He looked back up at her with a cheesy grin. "So what can you figure out from that? I was thinking that I had déjà vu or something because the dream happened first and then that day came… I think the ocean was representing the darkness like from when it actually happened, but I'm not sure. That's why I'm asking you for help."

"Hmm…" Sora had a good idea. It did seem like some sort of déjà vu. She looked up at the ceiling and tried to think of anything that could help decipher what the dream meant. A sick feeling started to settle in her stomach as she realized one other possible explanation… "I'm sure you're right Sora. That's the only thing I can think of, too," she lied in a convincing voice.

Sora smiled. "That's good… I think." The brunette laughed. "That's been on my mind for a while. Thanks for helping me out, Kai!"

Ah, guilt would probably haunt her for life now… "You're welcome. Now shouldn't you be going now? You have to save the worlds, remember?" She giggled lightly.

The weilder made a face. "It sounds almost like you're trying to get rid of me!" He laughed. "But yeah, Donald and Goofy should be done buying items by now. See ya later, Kairi!" He brightly waved goodbye, Kairi doing the same, and walked out the door.

Kairi sighed and ran a hand through her scarlet hair as her smile faded. She thought back to what Sora had told her about his dream. More specifically, her actual idea of what the dream meant. The ocean had pulled her two best friends apart just as the darkness had. Riku had held out his hand for Sora to grab but the ocean had been pulling them apart. Kairi's name meant ocean… She was the reason her two friends were pulled apart. Her name also meant separation.

_**/-**_

Tch. Kairi's so evil forcing her friends apart like that. XD ... I got the idea for this story while watching the KH1 and the KH2 openings. I was like 'Hey, the ocean's pulling them apart!' and that reminded me of how Kairi's name meant ocean… but written differently (in Japanese) it can also mean separation.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts… Poor poor me…

Anyways, please review!


End file.
